Encaje y cabeceros
by Triana C
Summary: LEMMON – POV Edward – Momento perdido de Amanecer – "Mi cuerpo entero ardía por hacerle el amor, por cumplir sus deseos, sin embargo no me atrevía. La imagen de su cuerpo desnudo y amoratado me retenía."


**Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi diversión y la vuestra.**

* * *

><p><strong>Encaje y cabeceros<strong>

* * *

><p><em>La mejor manera de librarse de la tentación es caer en ella.<em>

**Oscar Wilde**

* * *

><p>Nunca antes las horas habían pasado de forma tan lenta. Y por supuesto, nunca antes me había sentido tan tentado durante las noches que velaba por el sueño del ángel dormido entre mis brazos.<p>

Mi Bella. Mi esposa.

Cada latido del corazón de Bella, cada una de sus respiraciones acompasadas, cada uno de sus movimientos, eran un tormento lleno de sensualidad y la más dulce tentación.

Su sangre seguía siendo atrayente y el recorrido de esta por sus venas sólo lograba que el fuego que se concentraba en mis venas vacías se hiciera más tangible, y mucho más difícil de eludir.

La necesidad por su cuerpo había sobrepasado a la necesidad de su sangre. Y jamás había luchado tan arduamente contra mis instintos como estaba luchando día a día, desde la única noche en la que la había hecho mía.

A mi mente acudía constantemente la imagen de su cuerpo desnudo, completamente entregado a mis caricias, con la sangre corriendo vertiginosamente por su cuerpo excitado, y el calor que desprendía su intimidad mientras rodeaba mi miembro en aquella danza que ambos habíamos descubierto juntos…

Cerré los ojos fuertemente y negué con la cabeza.

Aquella noche había tenido consecuencias que me hacían estremecer. Los moratones que coloreaban la pálida piel de Bella aún no habían sanado del todo y me llenaban de culpabilidad.

Miré su cuerpo y examiné el color amarillento de los cardenales que aún no habían desaparecido. Le había hecho daño y ella aún quería intimar conmigo…

Le había hecho daño y ella aún confiaba en mí.

Solté un suspiro entrecortado cuando mi examen se vio interrumpido por uno de los movimientos de Bella que hizo que la fina sábana blanca que la tapaba se deslizara por su cintura hasta sus piernas, revelando su atuendo.

Aquella noche, como todas las otras noches que habíamos pasado en la Isla, ella había lucido ante mí elegantes y sensuales artículos de lencería en un intento de tentarme para que hiciéramos el amor una vez más. Hasta la fecha, mi favorito de todos era el que estaba usando, aunque también era el más atrevido.

Toda una tentación.

No pude evitar que mi mirada vagara por su cuerpo.

Recorrí con mis dedos el encaje que cubría la parte superior de su busto y luego la fina y transparente camisola que apenas cubría el inicio de sus piernas. Era increíblemente sensual y el deseo que sentía por ella se veía intensificado por la forma en la que ella trataba de tentarme, sin ser conciente de que con su sola presencia ya me encontraba completamente tentado…

Aparté la mano de su pierna y la subí hasta su cabello, obligándome a no pensar en su cuerpo, a pesar de que fuera una batalla perdida desde el principio.

Enrollé mis dedos en sus cabellos suavemente por varios minutos hasta que un cambio en la forma de respirar de Bella me instó a devolver mi mirada su rostro.

Bella se removió inquieta en sueños. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron, sus manos se aferraron a la fina sábana que la cubría y sus párpados temblaron con un movimiento casi imperceptible. Preocupado porque estuviera teniendo una de las pesadillas de las que me había hablado esa noche, acaricié la piel de sus brazos y comencé a tararear muy suavemente su nana, con la esperanza de poder calmarla.

No funcionó. Dos segundos más tarde sus ojos se abrieron y emitió un pequeño gritito que me alarmó.

– ¿Bella? – murmuré al tiempo que la rodeaba con mis brazos, sacudiéndola suavemente, intentado que despertara del todo. – ¿Estás bien, cariño?

Vi cómo miraba a su alrededor, como si no reconociera el lugar en donde se encontraba para luego lanzar un nuevo grito ahogado. Y entonces, en vez de que la calma se cerniera sobre sus facciones al reconocer nuestra habitación en Isla Esme, la angustia la embargó y para mi completo asombro, las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, resbalando por sus mejillas.

El olor a agua salada llenó cada partícula de aire.

– ¡Bella! – dije alarmado. ¿Qué era aquello tan terrible que había estado soñando como para que tal angustia se trasladara desde sus pesadillas a la realidad? – ¿Qué pasa?

Ella me miró, la pena y el dolor eran completamente visibles en sus ojos. Separándola de mi abrazo me apresuré a limpiar sus lágrimas con mis dedos, tratando de borrar con mis caricias todo rastro de dolor, pero las lágrimas siguieron bajando, llenando de pena mi propio corazón.

No soportaba ver a Bella llorar, ni muchos menos ver tal expresión de desconcertante angustia en su rostro.

– Sólo era un sueño – me dijo con la voz quebrada y un sollozo siguió a su declaración.

Demasiado frustrado por no poder ofrecerle más consuelo que mis abrazos, la atraje hacia mí nuevamente y la mecí entre mis brazos, intentando que eso detuviera su llanto y sanara de alguna manera su pena.

–Todo está bien, amor, estás a salvo. Estoy aquí – le murmuré mientras la acunaba, desesperado por ofrecerle cualquier tipo de consuelo. – ¿Has tenido otra pesadilla? No era real, no era real.

–No era una pesadilla –sacudió la cabeza frotándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano, en un gesto que me pareció casi desgarrador por la pena que la embargaba. – Era un buen sueño – su voz se quebró en un nuevo sollozo al pronunciar la última palabra.

A pesar de sus sollozos y la necesidad de ayudar a disminuir su sufrimiento, sus palabras me dejaron perplejo.

–Entonces ¿por qué lloras? –pregunté, desconcertado por su irracional comportamiento. Bella no solía actuar de aquella manera.

–Porque he despertado. – gimió desconsolada y arrojó sus brazos en torno a mi cuello, reanudando una nueva ronda de sollozos. Sentí la calidez y humedad de sus lágrimas contra la piel de mi garganta.

Su lógica me dejó perplejo y no pude evitar soltar una risita tensa pues aún estaba preocupado.

Jamás conseguiría entender su mente y la forma en la que funcionaban sus pensamientos. ¡Ah!, si tan sólo pudiera ver dentro de su mente por esta ocasión.

–No pasa nada, Bella. Respira hondo.

–Era muy real. – lloró con más fuerza. – Quiero que sea real.

Mi humor desapareció ante su declaración.

¿Quería algo? Yo le daría el mundo si ella me lo pedía.

Lleno de curiosidad por aquel sueño que ella quería que fuera real y que yo estaba dispuesto a hacer realidad con tal de que su pena desapareciera, me apresuré a preguntarle por él.

–Cuéntamelo – le pedí con cierta urgencia. –Tal vez eso ayude.

–Estábamos en la playa… –se apartó para poder mirarme. La melancolía de su mirada hizo que mi corazón se encogiera. Se quedó callada, con los ojos llorosos, sin atreverse a seguir hablando.

– ¿Y...? – traté de no sonar muy apremiante, pero aún así escuché como el urgencia resonaba en aquella solitaria sílaba.

Ella pestañeó tratando de librarse de las lágrimas. Atrapé unas cuantas entre mis dedos y la miré expectante.

–Oh, Edward…

Un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y a duras penas tragó un nuevo sollozo. Parecía no atreverse a seguir hablando.

¿Estaba asustada?

–Cuéntame, Bella…– le supliqué totalmente desconcertado por su repentino silencio y el dolor que parecía no querer desaparecer de sus preciosas facciones y su voz.

Abrió la boca para contestarme, pero la volvió a cerrar. No dijo nada, en vez de eso, enlazó sus brazos en torno a mis hombros y su boca cálida y húmeda se posó sobre mis labios helados, llenándolos de un súbito calor que recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Le respondí el beso con la misma pasión con la que ella me besaba hasta que una pequeña cuota de cordura me hizo comprender lo que sus desesperados besos significaban.

No era la primera vez que ella expresaba sus deseos de aquella forma. Mi mente recordó aquella noche en mi cuarto en Forks, donde sus besos habían sido la mejor manera de expresar el deseo físico que sentía por mí. Haciendo acopio de todas mis fuerzas, endurecí la mandíbula, obligándome a no seguir besando sus labios y, tomándola delicadamente por los hombros, solté sus brazos de mi cuello.

–No, Bella – dije acentuando con mis palabras mi rechazo.

La garganta me quemó por la necesidad de retractarme de mis acciones y decirle la forma tan desesperada en que la deseaba. Demostrárselo cediendo al deseo que me corroía y hacerle el amor hasta que despuntara el alba.

_¡Le harás daño_! – Dijo una voz en mi cabeza. Miré fugazmente los cardenales de sus brazos y la aseveración cobró más fuerza.

Yo le daría todo lo que ella me pidiera excepto eso. No podía exponerla a la muerte nuevamente, y sólo por satisfacer mis más bajos deseos carnales. Porque si ella creía que yo no la deseaba de la misma forma en la que ella parecía desearme a mí, estaba completamente equivocaba.

La deseaba tanto que me consumía en mi propia tentación.

La miré preocupado, viendo cómo las lágrimas volvían a caer por sus mejillas, dejando surcos cristalinos en su piel de porcelana. Su pena me confundía y me llenaba de angustia. Quería hacer algo para aliviarla…

Mi rechazo la había herido, lo sabía y me odiaba por eso.

Bajé la mirada y la observé con más atención. Estaba hermosa, con su silueta recortada contra la luz de la luna, vistiendo aquel conjunto de encaje negro que era toda una tentación. Las lágrimas no disminuían su belleza y a mí me dolía como nada en el mundo rechazarla.

Si yo fuera un hombre normal esto no sucedería. Yo no temería matarla cada vez que le hiciera el amor…

Me estremecí ante el recuerdo de cómo había tenido que morder las almohadas para no morder su carne y saborear su sangre, cuando había traspasado la barrera de su virginidad y el sutil olor floral de su sangre había llenado mis sentidos de por sí saturados con el olor de su excitación y embriagados en su calidez y entrega.

–Lo s–s–s–siento… –farfulló, como si ella fuera la culpable.

Sintiéndome como un monstruo por desear hacer el amor y no poder por el miedo a no controlarme y acabar con su vida, la atraje hacia mi cuerpo, siendo más conciente que nunca de las diferencias entre nuestras anatomías. Ella era suave y cálida, mientras que yo era un trozo de roca frío y letal.

La facilidad con la que ella cedió a mi abrazo y buscó consuelo entre brazos me llenó de dolor y un sórdido deseo que era eco del suyo. Negando con la cabeza acaricié su cabello…

–No puedo, Bella, no puedo – le dije lleno de agonía.

¿Por qué ella tenía que pedirme justamente lo que yo no podía darle?

Mi cuerpo entero ardía por hacerle el amor, por cumplir sus deseos, sin embargo no me atrevía. La imagen de su cuerpo desnudo y amoratado me retenía.

–Por favor…–me rogó –Por favor, Edward.

Sus palabras quemaron contra mi piel.

¿Cómo era posible que un ángel le rogara a un demonio como yo que la poseyera?

¡Dios! La amaba más que a nada en el mundo y escuchar como rogaba por mis caricias me parecía un sacrilegio. Yo debía ser el que rogara porque ella siquiera me otorgara una caricia, una mirada y sin embargo era ella quien se aferraba a mí rogando porque le demostrara mi amor con mi cuerpo…

Me separé de su abrazo para contemplarla y me bastó un solo segundo darme cuenta de que no podía seguir negándome. No podía permitir que ella sufriera por mi rechazo, nunca más.

Acerqué mis labios a los suyos, y la dulzura de su aliento me embriagó, llenando mi mente de una determinación inquebrantable de nunca hacerle daño, por lo que con un gemido brotando de mi garganta, me rendí a mis deseos y a los suyos.

Con toda la suavidad de la que fue capaz me cerní sobre ella, logrando extender su cuerpo sobre la sábana que antes la cubría. De sus labios brotó un suave jadeo cuando mi cuerpo hizo presión sobre el suyo.

Elevándome sobre los brazos, la observé. Aún había lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos y resbalando por sus sienes, mientras me miraban directamente a ojos con una intensidad que me abrasaba el corazón. Besé sus mejillas, limpiando el rastro de lágrimas con mis labios, tratando de borrar de sus facciones el dolor.

– No llores, mi amor – le pedí en un susurro.

– Edward, por favor…

– No ruegues más por favor, Bella.

Mis labios rozaron los suyos antes de tomar posición por completo de ellos, acentuando mi declaración y mi rendición.

Mi afirmación pareció ir filtrándose pausadamente en su mente, a medida de que el beso iba subiendo poco a poco de nivel.

Sus manos se aventuraron a acariciar mis hombros y mi cuello, mientras su cuerpo, debajo del mío, me daba una clara invitación a poseerla. Sus piernas le dieron cabida a mis caderas, creando un sutil y delicioso roce entre nuestras intimidades. Un torrente de escalofríos recorrió su cuerpo y envió a su sangre correr más fuertemente en sus venas. Podía sentirla palpitando contra mí.

Mis manos se movieron por su cuerpo, acariciando las delicadas curvas de su anatomía. Su calor se filtraba por sobre la tela del sensual conjunto de encaje negro que llevaba. Mis dedos acariciaron la tela tratando de buscar alguna amarra para poder quitárselo, pero no lo encontraron. Sintiéndome preso de una intensa desesperación por sentir su piel completamente desnuda, agarré un puñado de encaje entre mis dedos y tiré de él.

El sonido de la tela romperse no pareció molestar a Bella. Es más, parecía completamente ajena al hecho de que había destrozado el encaje y ahora este descansaba a los pies de la cama, donde lo arrojé.

La visión del cuerpo desnudo de Bella, a excepción de las braguitas que aún llevaba puestas, llenó de fuego mis venas vacías. Era hermosa. Su cremosa piel llamaba para que la tocara, la besara, la adorara. Por primera vez en días no veía los cardenales en su piel, sino que me dejaba tentar, totalmente entregado a la pasión.

– ¿Edward? – susurró insegura ante mi escrutinio.

– Silencio – le ordené silenciando sus demandantes labios con los míos. Me devolvió el beso aferrándose a mis hombros con fuerza.

Con toda la suavidad que pude, tratando de darle a entender que nunca más la rechazaría, me separé de su abrazo y comencé a recorrer con mis labios la suave curva de su cuello. Mis manos acompañaron mis acciones, siguiendo el camino que trazaban mis besos, acariciando la piel desnuda.

Oí los suaves suspiros entrecortados y el retumbar de su corazón cada vez más acelerado. Todos esos sonidos eran una maravillosa sinfonía de deseo. La más perfecta que mis manos habían creado jamás. Y era nuestra…

Tan lentamente como me fue posible, sin ceder a mis más bajos instintos, aventuré mis labios por su clavícula, hasta llegar a sus suaves pechos que esperaban por mí, con los pezones erguidos de excitación, una clara invitación a apoderarme de ellos. Y eso hice. Inclinándome rocé con mis labios sus pechos, y el suspiro de puro goce que emitió Bella fue todo lo que necesité para besar y lamer su piel. Los recorrí con mis labios y con mi lengua, atormentando el sonrosado pezón cuidadosamente con mis labios.

Su sabor era magnífico.

El calor de sus dedos dejó un rastro de fuego por la piel de mi cuello, hasta la nuca, donde enterró los dedos e hizo presión, dándome a entender que no deseaba que parara.

Sonreí. Lo único que deseaba era darle placer. Si iba a hacer esto quería que ella obtuviera todo el placer que yo pudiera otorgarle.

Deslizándome más abajo, llegué hasta su suave y plano abdomen donde dejé un reguero de besos suaves y llenos de devoción. La escuché gemir y eso me llenó de un extraño hormigueo que me hizo estremecer. Seguí bajando, besando cada trozo de la piel que estaba explorando, dedicándole un tiempo especial al hueso que sobresalía en su cadera.

Pasé mi lengua por ahí varias veces, humedeciendo la piel con mi ponzoña y luego soplando sobre la zona con mi aliento gélido logrando que Bella se estremeciera. Deposité un último beso antes de dejarme llevar por mis más bajos deseos y situarme entre sus piernas.

Levanté la vista un segundo para ver cómo Bella me miraba con las mejillas encendidas a causa de la vergüenza. Le sonreí de forma pícara antes de llevar mi vista de vuelta a la su intimidad sutilmente cubierta con una sensual tanga de encaje.

Con todo el cuidado del que fue capaz tomé, con mis dientes, una de las finas tiras que sostenían la prenda en sus caderas y corté la prenda. Bella soltó una exclamación al oír el chasquito de mis dientes, pero pronto ese sonido se convirtió en un gemido, cuando la prenda cayó y mis dedos recorrieron las líneas de sus caderas hasta su intimidad.

El calor y la humedad de su cálida hendidura crearon oleadas de excitación que se descargaban directamente en mi entrepierna. Quería tomarla de forma desesperada, pero la parte más racional de mi cerebro sabía que no era posible. Sin embargo tenía otras formas de hacerle el amor…

Tan suavemente como pude recorrí con mis dedos su sexo. Estaba húmeda, increíblemente húmeda. Tan lista para mí…

Desterrando ese pensamiento de mi mente, hice un acto irreflexivo y llevé mis dedos empapados de sus jugos a mis labios, y la probé por primera vez. No pude evitar gemir ante su sabor. Su esencia conservaba cierto aroma parecido a su sangre, pero más allá de ese regusto estaba el sabor de su excitación, de su placer.

Ella era deliciosa. Ella era una diosa, mi diosa.

Bella me miraba sonrojada y con la respiración convertida en jadeos. Sus dedos jugaban con mi pelo, enviando olas de placer por toda mi columna.

Sin poder resistirme, besé sus labios y en cuanto los abandoné, no separé mis labios de su piel. Besé su rostro, siguiendo las suaves líneas de su mandíbula y cuello para crear un mapa imaginario con su cuerpo se que llevó directamente hasta su sexo.

Observé esa parte de su cuerpo que sólo yo conocía, antes de inclinarme y tomarla en mi boca. Ella soltó un gritito de placer cuando mi lengua hizo contacto con sus labios y emitió los más maravillosos gemidos cuando encontré el pequeño botón de su placer, el cual masajeé lentamente, tratando de ser cuidadoso y a la vez entregarle tanto placer como pudiese.

Su sabor era más intenso ahora y me mareaba.

El dulce sabor de su placer era embriagador y me intoxicaba de deseo por ella.

En esa vorágine de sensaciones era completamente conciente de los frenéticos latidos del corazón de Bella, de los pequeños temblores que sacudían su cuerpo como respuesta a las caricias de mis labios y lengua. Pero por sobre todo sentía en las mejillas cómo corría la sangre de Bella a través de los muslos, estimulando al hombre y al vampiro a partes iguales.

Sentía mi miembro latir al ritmo del correr de su sangre, y a la vez el casi irrefrenable deseo de hundir los dientes en la suave carne de sus muslos y dejar que el sabor de su sangre se deslizara por mi lengua.

No hice caso a ninguno de los dos impulsos, el que me instaba a beber de ella y el que me orillaba a hundirme en su cuerpo y hacerle el amor. Me limité a acelerar mis caricias hasta el punto de no retorno.

Todo mi cuerpo fue consiente del momento en el que Bella alcanzó el orgasmo. Los latidos de su corazón, el correr de su sangre, la contracción de sus músculos bajo mis labios y el grito de placer que emitió mientras se estremecía fueron el único pago que esperaba por su placer.

Me separé de su intimidad y recosté mi cabeza contra abdomen. Ella me acunaba con todo su cuerpo, mientras su respiración se calmaba.

– Edward…

Levanté la vista ante su llamado. Sus mejillas estaban más rojas que nunca y su respiración seguía siendo superficial. Por otro lado, sus ojos estaban llenos de determinación mientras me miraba. Quedé completamente subyugado ante su cálida mirada.

– Hazme el amor, Edward – pidió en un susurro.

El sonrojo en sus mejillas fue más evidente aún.

– Bella…

Le había hecho el amor de una manera en la que no podía dañarla ¿Por qué tenía que tratar de quebrantar mi determinación de no herirla con sus palabras?

Lo peor era sentir el desesperado deseo de estar dentro de ella y no saber cómo luchar contra él. Ya no tenía fuerzas para eso.

Sentí sus manos recorrer mis costillas hasta llegar a la cintura del pantalón de chándal que aún llevaba puesto y bajarlo hasta dejarme completamente desnudo contra su cuerpo. Piel con piel.

Supe que estaba conteniendo la respiración ante sus acciones cuando se echó hacia atrás para mirarme y evaluar mi reacción. La vi morderse el labio inferior mientras bajaba la vista. Sus dedos se cerraron en torno a mi miembro y su vista se fijó en mí, nuevamente.

- Si hacemos esto, dime si te hago daño… - gemí en su oído mientras ella movía su mano tímidamente.

– No me harás daño – apartó su mano de mi miembro y tomó mi cara entre sus manos, obligándome a acercar mis labios a los suyos.

Me besó suavemente, y yo me rendí a su beso y a su toque de fuego en cuanto sus manos recorrieron mi espalda hasta llegar a las caderas donde hizo presión. Si bien no había forma de que ella pudiera moverme si yo no la dejaba, no tenía fuerza de voluntad para resistirme a su suave toque y a su cuerpo presionado íntimamente con el mío.

Podía sentir la suavidad de la piel de Bella contra mi piel de granito. Sus pechos presionando contra mi pecho. Sus rodillas apresando mis caderas y el roce sutil de nuestras intimidades.

Me estremecí…

– Por favor, no dejes que te haga daño, Bella.

No la dejé decir ninguna palabra, sino que sellé sus labios con los míos. No soportaría recordar sus palabras de confianza si luego de esta noche un nuevo moretón adornaba su piel.

Guiándome dentro de su cuerpo, la penetré lentamente, sintiendo cada centímetro de su suave intimidad acoger mi miembro. Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos mientras me adentraba en ella y ambos gemimos al unísono al sentirnos físicamente unidos.

Su interior era completamente cálido. Un contraste con mi piel que era exquisitamente placentero. Cada roce de las paredes de su intimidad era sublime. Su cuerpo parecía calentar cada parte de mi ser elevando mi placer.

Tratando siempre de ser cuidadoso me moví contra ella, sosteniéndome con mis brazos por sobre su cuerpo. Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados y sus manos vagaban por los planos de mi pecho libremente. Su respiración chocaba contra la mía, mezclándose nuestros alientos.

Bella respondía a cada una de mis embestidas moviendo sus caderas, encontrándome en cada movimiento. Sus piernas se alzaron y envolvieron mi cintura, manteniéndome unido a ella.

El placer corría como lava ardiente por mis venas, calentando mi cuerpo antes gélido. El sudor que cubría la piel de Bella en forma de pequeñas y sensuales perlas mojaba mi piel y su olor parecía estar en cada partícula del aire. Me mareaba y me llenaba de más deseo, si es que eso era posible.

Aumentando la rapidez de mis embistes, aferré sus caderas con mis manos, profundizando nuestros movimientos.

Las manos de Bella trazaron sus propios caminos a través de mi cuerpo. Mantenía una enterrada en mis cabellos, y la otra apretaba mi espalda, recorría mis costillas, mi pecho, mi cara…

Los gemidos de Bella y los míos, así como sus jadeos en busca de aire eran lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación, además del sonido de su corazón que latía con fuerza por los dos.

Siguiendo el latido de su corazón, llevé mis labios hacia su pecho izquierdo y apoyé mi mejilla contra la suave carne, deleitándome con el calor y los latidos de su corazón.

Mis manos se tensaron en sus caderas. Temeroso de hacerle daño llevé mis manos al cabecero de la cama, el cual apreté con fuerza mientras mis embestidas se volvían más profundas. El ritmo de estas aumentó al tiempo que la necesidad de una liberación se hacía más y más fuerte.

En algún momento las caricias y los besos se volvieron tan por completo placenteros que nuestros movimientos se volvieron casi frenéticos, acercándonos al momento cúlmine.

Sentí el momento exacto en el que el orgasmo de Bella la consumió. Su interior apresó mi miembro, mientras su espalda se arqueaba y un millón de estremecimientos recorrían su intimidad y se ramificaban por todo su cuerpo…

Fue todo lo que necesité para alcanzar el clímax también.

Mi cuerpo se tensó al máximo y con una certera embestida me derramé en su interior.

Mis manos apretaron el cabecero de la cama con tal fuerza que este se rompió, dejando una marca de mis dedos. Las astillas volaron y cayeron sobre el cabello de Bella de la misma forma en la que yo sentí que mi cuerpo emprendía el vuelo y luego caía sin fuerza sobre el de Bella.

Mi respiración aunque innecesaria estaba completamente jadeante y mis manos aún se sostenían del cabecero ahora destrozado. Bella parecía no haberse percatado del sonido de la madera al romperse.

Muy suavemente besé el cuello de Bella, ascendiendo suavemente hasta su mentón para luego capturar sus labios en un beso febril, lleno de amor.

– Te amo – susurró ella acariciando mi cuello con la nariz.

– Yo también – le murmuré antes de apartarme y dejarme caer de espaldas en la cama.

Bella se acomodó entre mis brazos y poco a poco fue cayendo lentamente en un sueño profundo.

La paz se cernió sobre nosotros, hasta que el recuerdo del cabecero destruido trajo consigo mi miedo de haberla herido.

Observé su cuerpo tratando de buscar alguna señal que me dijera que la había herido, pero no encontré nada más que pequeñas astillas de madera sobre su cabello.

Con un suspiro de alivio la acuné entre mis brazos para vigilar su sueño como todas las noches…

* * *

><p><strong>Siempre quise saber qué es lo que pasaba por la mente de Edward en esta parte del libro. Fue divertido tratar de meterme en su mente y saberlo. ¡Espero que les haya gustado este Fics y me dejen sus comentarios!<strong>

**Besos y hasta otro Fics**

**Triana Cullen**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
